GoodBye My Lover
by Lulucifer
Summary: [Dir En Grey] [Finie] warning : yaoi . Ma premiere fanfic... larmes d'emotions!Resume rapide: c'est sur le passe de Shinya et Toshiya Dir en Grey. un truc bien romantique bien sur! XD Mais vous z'avez qu'a lire, hein! Et c'est Enfin fini! yes
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur :** Lulucifer…_

**_Titre : Good Bye my lover…_**

_**Sujet** : Dir en grey (forcément ) mais en fait plutôt deux des membres des Diru…  
**Genre** : arf ! yaoi… euh…voilà quoi... _  
_**Disclaimer** : Rien du tout ç ç et big T T…  
**Déclaration de l'auteur** : ano… j'essaie de pas trop me prendre au sèrieux mais bon… c'est ma première fan fic alors pas de méchancetés ç ç siouplè ! soyé cool… ç ç_

_Et puis c'est également une fanfic écrite en parallèle avec Kyu-chan, et je lui ait un peu piqué l'idée de départ… vv (mais elle était d'accord ! TT )_

_Lulucifer (28/02/06)_

_« Good Bye My Lover… »_

1

Assis devant son miroir, il lissa lentement ses cheveux blonds du plat de la main, les rassembla en arrière. De ses doigts longs et fins, il enroula quelques mèches piqua des épingles à cheveux… La coiffure était quasiment ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps, mais l'habitude rendait ses mains agiles et les mèches eurent tôt fait de tomber légèrement autour de son visage en une coiffure sophistiquée. Un peu de laque, il ajusta sa frange, vérifia la tenue de son chignon, maintenue par deux piques en bois torsadées. Sa coiffure achevée, il s'inspecta quelques secondes dans le miroir, retoucha rapidement son maquillage, ajoutant un trait de crayon noir pour assombrir son regard. Se levant, il vérifia l'ajustement de son kimono, le pli de la ceinture, le tombé. Il était prêt. Il attrapa enfin un petit sac aux motifs traditionnels posé sur une chaise, y glissa son portable et quelques affaires, ajusta une dernière fois la mèche qui lui retombait devant l'œil et se décida à sortir.

Dehors, un brillant soleil d'hiver réchauffait le ciel bleu glacé et une tiède atmosphère donnait à la matinée au faux air de printemps. Ses pieds chaussés de fines chaussures foulaient d'un pas rapide mais délicat le trottoir. Après deux stations de métro et quelques minutes de marche, il poussa enfin la porte d'un petit magasin. A l'intérieur, les murs couverts d'étagères croulaient sous des rouleaux de tissu de tous motifs et coloris. Il cherchait un style très particulier de soie pour sa dernière création et il espérait le trouver ici. Malgré son apparence modeste, ce magasin était de loin celui présentant le plus de choix de toute la ville. Alors qu'il entrait dans le magasin, la vendeuse lui adressa un sourire incertain :

- « Bienvenue mademoiselle… »

Il lui sourit en retour les yeux pétillants.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortait un sac plein à la main. Il avait trouvé des tas de tissus qui lui plaisaient et lui avaient donné envie de coudre, s'y ajoutaient rubans et fils assortis. Il lui fallait encore quelques accessoires, du maquillage vint compléter le tout. Il trouva même un joli éventail traditionnel dont les tons rouges et les calligraphies bleu roi ne laissaient pas indifférents.

Les rues bordées de magasins étaient très fréquentées en cette fin de matinée. De nombreux passants se retournaient sur son passage, plusieurs garçons l'interpellèrent joyeusement. Il continuait sa route à pas rapide, souriant. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il s'éloigna du centre en empruntant des petites rues et arriva enfin devant le_ No Dream_, le dépassa. Juste après le bar, un escalier s'enfonçait dans le sol, presque invisible de la rue. Mais une fois les marches descendues, on arrivait à une porte blanche ou s'inscrivaient en lettres noires « Kepp out ». Sans hésiter, il entra. Le gardien à l'entrée le salua en le reconnaissant, il lui répondit d'un sourire. Habitué, il longea le couloir étroit, tourna à droite s'arrêta devant une porte qui ne paraissait pas différente des autres, frappa deux coup bref et, sans attendre de réponse, entra.

A l'intérieur, quatre lycéens étaient en grande discussion autour d'une table. Aussitôt qu'il eut remarqué sa présence, l'un d'eux, grand et mince, s'approcha vivement de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Hime-chan, tu tombes bien ! » Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se faire entraîner vers la table. Des partitions s'y éparpillaient, le jeune homme en attrapa une sans hésiter. « J'ai besoin de ton avis sur ce solo… »

oOoOo

Adossé au mur, il regardait les lycéens sortir bruyamment de la salle de classe. Ils se bousculaient et criaient. Enfin, il aperçut son ami. Bon dernier comme toujours, il sortit de la salle entouré de plusieurs filles. Celles-ci jacassaient, rigolaient trop fort et minaudaient. Ce serait à celle qui se ferait le plus remarquer.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Shin qui l'attendait, Tosh s'esquiva habilement pour rejoindre son ami. Sans prononcer un mot, ils s'éloignèrent ensemble sous les regards désespérés des groupies.

La deuxième sonnerie avait retentit et les couloirs se vidaient lentement. Il leur fallait traverser tout le lycée pour se rendre à la salle de musique, aussi ne traînaient-ils pas. Ils avaient toutes les semaines deux heures de libres et ils en profitaient pour jouer ensemble. Ne faisant pas partie du même groupe, ils n'en avaient que rarement l'occasion bien que ce soit une chose qu'ils adoraient tout les deux. Ils s'accordaient sur de nombreux points et l'entente musicale en faisait partie. Shin à la batterie et Tosh à la basse, ils composaient des morceaux que Tosh interprétait ensuite avec son groupe. Jouer ensemble leur permettait de s'améliorer toujours et encore, bien plus que lorsqu'ils le faisaient dans quelque groupe que ce soit. Il y avait toujours eu une alchimie particulière entre eux et cela jusque dans la musique.

Shin s'assit derrière la batterie avec la légèreté qui le caractérisait, cala son tabouret. Les baguettes en mains, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci finissait de brancher sa basse, le temps de deux accords, il avait réglé l'ampli. Un regard suffit, les baguettes s'animèrent entre ses doigts. Le départ était donné et les premières harmonies de «Conviction» s'élevèrent soudain.

Les deux lycéens composaient tous leurs morceaux à partir de ces deux instruments. Guitares et voix venaient ensuite parfaire le tout. Cette inversion de la logique habituelle de composition donnait à leurs morceaux un style qui leur était propre. De nombreux groupes rocks se concentraient sur la guitare, exigeant de la batterie et de la basse que rythme et l 'accompagnement. Eux leur redonnaient leur vraie place et toute leur force, créant un son remuant et unique. A eux deux, ils avaient du génie.

Après avoir joué deux, trois morceaux de leur composition et quelques reprises qu'ils adoraient, ils se lancèrent dans l'improvisation. C'était leur manière de trouver de nouvelles mélodies, de nouveaux sons qu'ils finalisaient et retouchaient ensuite, à froid puis lors des répétitions.

Ils improvisaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes et une vraie mélodie commençait à naître, lorsque la porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement. Quatre filles entrèrent. Shin s'arrêta net de jouer, et levant les yeux, reconnu les trois kogaru du lycée. Cheveux peroxydés, maquillage ultra voyant et uniforme customisé de gadgets aux couleurs criardes. Derrière elles il aperçut une autre lycéenne, petite brune discrète qu'il avait déjà repéré comme faisant partie de leur groupe mais sans vraiment le comprendre. S'apercevant du silence soudain de son ami, Tosh se retourna. Les trois kogaru s'approchèrent de lui tandis que la quatrième restait en retrait près de la porte. L'une des trois lycéennes, dévisagea un moment Shin, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir quitter la salle, mais comme il restait immobile derrière sa batterie, elle concentra son attention sur Tosh :

- « Totchi-kun », minauda-t-elle, la voix maniérée et aiguë, « on t'a toutes fait part de nos sentiments. On aimerait savoir ta réponse, laquelle as-tu choisis ? »

Rien qu'à la voir, Shin savait qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quant à la réponse de leur prince, son regard et le ton de sa voix le criait, ce serait elle l'élue. Tosh passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, mi-long et ses yeux bruns dorés se posèrent sans ciller dans ceux de la lycéenne quand il répondit un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

- « Aucune. »

Et il se détourna pour poser sa basse.

Une autre des filles fit la moue de sa bouche épaisse, rougie :

- « Totchi-kun, ça fait des jours qu'on attend. C'est pas drôle ! »

Déhanchée, une main sur le côté, elle gardait ses yeux posés sur le jeune homme tandis que pour ne pas être en reste la troisième lançait d'une voix traînante :

- « Il faudra bien que tu te décides Totchi ! »

Du haut de son estrade, Shin observait la scène, totalement ignoré des trois Ko-gals. En se relavant, Tosh croisa son regard, l'accrocha quelques secondes. Puis il fit de nouveau face aux trois filles. Même de dos, il était beau, sa nuque droite où s'égaraient des mèches noires, ses épaules fines, ses longs bras aux muscles déliés et son dos sur lequel se tendait le tee-shirt. Il fermait les yeux pour ne plus y penser quand il se rendit compte de que Tosh parlait :

- « Je me suis décidé. Mon choix est fait. Aucune de vous. »

Le visages des trois lycéennes se plissa, il leur faisait sûrement une mauvaise blague. Mais Tosh continuait :

- « Désolée les filles, mais j'aime… un garçon.»

Shin, les yeux écarquillé par la surprise, vit l'expressions des kogaru se détériorer peu à peu, pour afficher l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais bientôt un masque de colère vint se poser sur le visage de celle qui apparaissait comme la meneuse. Elle secoua savamment ses longs cheveux blondis et laissa tomber :

- « Tu te moques de nous Hara. Tu vas le regretter ! »

Et après un dernier regard rageur, elle quitta bruyamment la salle, suivit des deux autres kogaru l'air perdu. La brune les suivit très calme, avant de sortir, elle se retourna, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et murmura un «gomen nasaï» en s'inclinant légèrement avant de fermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Tosh se tourna vers son ami, l'étrange sourire qui lui était caractéristique sur les lèvres. Shin, le regardait fixement, silencieusement, se sachant qu'en penser. Tosh monta prestement sur l'estrade et passant derrière la batterie, il attrapa un tabouret. Il s'y installa juste à côté de son ami, pivota et se retrouva face à lui, leurs genoux se frôlant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence. Une fois de plus, Tosh ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager son ami. Ses cheveux libres, châtains clair frôlaient ses épaules et contrastaient avec ses yeux plus que sombres, presque noirs et profonds qui s'ouvraient dans son visage fin, étroit. Ses pommettes et sa bouche aux lèvres rondes et bien dessinées, un peu trop grande. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tosh se pencha et impulsivement posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shin. Sous le coup de la surprise, les doigts de celui-ci s'ouvrirent, libérant les baguettes qui tombèrent sur le sol en tintant. Aussitôt, les yeux de Tosh s'ouvrirent et se rendant compte de la portée de son geste, il tenta se relever pour s'excuser. Mais lorsqu'il voulu se dégager, les doigts fins de Shin se posèrent sur sa nuque et d'une pression légère, l'empêchèrent de s'écarter.

Alors il referma les yeux, et savourant l'étreinte et le moment, se laissa aller contre son ami.

oOoOo

Shin se dépêchait d'ajuster sa coiffure. Il était sortit de son boulot plus tard que prévu et il allait en en retard à son rendez-vous. Mais se préparait demandait toujours un minimum de temps, et aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude, il voulait être à son avantage. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa psyché. Il avait choisit un nouveau kimono qu'il venait de coudre et qu'il aimait beaucoup, il s'y promenait d'immenses papillons aux tons bleutés, assortis au bleu sombre de sa ceinture. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon sur sa nuque par une pique torsadée, laquée de prune, et des faux cils agrandissaient son regard. Il lissa le tissu de son kimono de ses longues mains aux ongles nacrés de bleu, ajusta le nœud. Après un dernier regard au miroir, il attrapa une ombrelle traditionnelle soigneusement rangée dans une armoire. Ses chaussures de bois claquèrent sur le bitume alors que d'un pas rapide il se dirigeait vers la station de métro la plus proche. Tosh n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de patient et parti comme il était, il était sûr d'être en retard.

Il repéra tout de suite son ami. Adossé à une barrière, il fumait négligemment une cigarette. Shin secoua la tête, fumer une cigarette en pleine rue à son age, il était décidément irrécupérable. Il remarqua que non loin de lui se tenaient deux jeunes filles qu'il reconnu comme des élèves de leur lycée. Elles devaient avoir un ou deux ans de moins. Elles rigolaient en lançant des regards plus que significatif à Tosh qui affectait de ne rien remarquer. L'une d'elles semblait s'être décidée à aller lui parler quand le jeune homme remarqua son ami qui arrivait, il écrasa sa cigarette et se dirigea vers lui, sous le regard dépitée des deux lycéennes. Shin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant approcher son ami. Lunettes de soleil bien que février soit à peine entamé, il marchait les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé, un blouson de cuir brun sur les épaules.

- « Salut Hime-chan », lui murmura-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes, il les glissa dans sa poche et lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres. « Encore plus belle que d'habitude… »

Shin sentit un frisson le parcourir et Tosh s'écarta, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le jeune homme s'inclina avec un rien d'ironie pour le remercier de son compliment.

- « Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retardé au travail. »

Tosh fronça les sourcil, le sourire envolé :

- « Tu bosses encore avec ce patron de merde ? Je t'avais dit de le larguer.»

Shin travaillait tous les vendredi soir et samedi matin dans un petit magasin, il s'y occupait des livraisons et se chargeait parfois de la vente. Le patron l'avait bousculé plusieurs fois, se moquant de sa douceur et il n'était pas bien payé, mais trouver du travail pour un lycéen n'était pas facile et lui au moins n'avait pas menacé de le dénoncer à son établissement.

- « J'ai besoin de cet argent tu le sais bien. Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible, il n'est pas méchant au fond. »

Son ami grogna, dubitatif :

- « T'es bien trop gentil, Shin. Je t'ai déjà dis que si tu avais besoin de fric je pouvais t'aider moi, j'ai pas vraiment de problème de ce côté là tu le sais bien…

- On en a déjà parlé Tosh, et je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'en était pas question. Allez viens, on va pas rester là toute l'après-midi », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire léger.

Tosh répondit à son sourire et enchaîna d'un ton joyeux:

- « Tu as raison : let's go ! Ou voulez vous aller ma chère ? »

Ils marchaient calmement tout en discutant, la main de Shin posée sur le bras de Tosh, l'autre tenant l'ombrelle, ils formaient à eux deux un drôle de couple. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger quelque chose, Shin n'ayant, avec son travail, rien put avaler au déjeuner. Maintenant, ils profitaient du soleil et d'être ensembles. Comme souvent la discussion en était vite venue à la musique et Tosh expliquait à son ami ses états d'âme quant à son groupe quand il sentit la main de Shin se crisper sur son bras. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui et Tosh se rendit alors compte qu'en face d'eux arrivaient deux des trois Kogaru de la dernière fois. Elles aussi les avaient remarqué d'ailleurs et elles stoppèrent à leur hauteur.

- « Alors Hara, petite ballade en amoureux ? lui lança acidement la meneuse.

- C'est lui ton « garçon » ? » répliqua la seconde avec un rire moqueur.

Ils les dépassèrent sans les regarder, mais alors qu'ils passaient devant elle, le visage de la première se figea, un masque d'incrédulité le recouvrant :

- « Terashi ? »

Le cœur de Shin rata un battement et il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

- « J'y crois pas » continuait l'autre l'air ahuri, « Terashi, c'est vraiment toi ? » Soudain elle éclata de rire. « Quand les autres vont savoir… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shin sentit Tosh se retourner vivement :

- « Dis seulement un mot Kawamura et je t'explose la tête. La tienne et celle de tes copines », ajouta-t-il avec un geste en direction de la seconde. « Un seul mot et ta belle petite gueule n'existe plus. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère, et l'étincelle de folie qu'elles y trouvèrent ne fut pas pour les rassurer. Leurs visages s'étaient figés de colère et de peur mélées. Elles lancèrent un dernier regard de haine aux deux lycéens avant de reprendre leur route. Tosh passa le bras autour de la taille de Shin et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes, puis posant le front contre le sien, il fixa les yeux toujours clos de son ami et murmura :

- « Je les laisserais pas faire, je te le promets… »

Shin ouvrit doucement ses yeux embués par les larmes :

- « Aïshiteru », lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tosh lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau et enlacés, il s'éloignèrent.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, posa le trousseau sur le meuble de l'entrée en passant. Shin connaissait par cœur le petit appartement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, Tosh y vivait seul, ses parents avaient assez d'argent pour payer un studio près du centre à leur fils. Ils avaient donc passé plusieurs soirées tous les deux ou avec le groupe de Tosh à regarder des DVD ou faire de la musique. Mais il y pénétrait aujourd'hui en fille et en qualité de petit ami de Toshiya. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça changeait, mais il sentait son ventre se nouer.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose Hime ? » Tosh sortait de la petite cuisine, deux canettes de bière à la main. Il en tendit une déjà décapsulée à Shin. Celui-ci s'en saisit, et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui éclairait largement la pièce principale, il murmura, un sourire aux lèvres :

- « Crois pas que tu m'auras plus facilement si tu me soûles beau gosse. »

Tosh s'approcha de lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras :

- « Mais je t'ai déjà, Hime. »

Shin de laissa aller contre son ami. Il porta la canette à ses lèvres et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il murmura enfin :

- « C'est Hime ou Shin que tu désires ? »

Surpris, Tosh fit tourner son ami, les mains sur ses hanches, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et l'abîme de doute qu'il y découvrit lui fit peur.

- « Shin et Hime sont la même personne, c'est toi que j'aime. Toi tout entier… »Il observait son ami d'un air inquiet. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Shin se dégagea des bras de Tosh, alla poser sa canette sur la table basse.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on sorte ensemble tous les deux Tosh, je… »

Violemment Tosh lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à lui faire face :

- « Attends, Shin ! c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

Mais des larmes roulaient déjà sur les joues du jeune homme. Il baissa la tête, les balayant de la paume des mains. Désemparé, Tosh l'enlaça. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il murmura :

- « Je les empêcherais de te faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sentit alors les bras du jeune homme entourer sa taille, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et, alors qu'il répondait à son baiser désespéré, leurs mains s'égarèrent..

La chemise de Tosh gisait à terre et Shin n'était pas précisément aussi bien coiffé qu'au départ quand la sonnerie d'un portable les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- « Et merde ! » Tosh posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. « Désolé Hime… »

Il attrapa la veste qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur son canapé. Au bout de quatre sonneries et trois poches fouillées en vain, il trouva enfin le téléphone. Shin se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas décemment retourner chez lui dans cet état. Sous la lumière du néon, les traces de larmes sur ses joues et les mèches échappées de son chignon lui donnaient l'air égaré. Il fit son possible pour rattraper tout ça. A côté, Tosh discutait vivement avec un interlocuteur que Shin n'arrivait pas à identifier, d'autant plus que son ami parlait trop bas et trop vite pour qu'il puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il disait, quelques mots se détachaient parmi les murmures.

- « Ok chérie j'ai compris… voui à ce soir poupée ! allez tchao… »

Alors que Shin restait figé au-dessus du lavabo, il compris que Tosh venait de raccrocher. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il était certain que Toshiya avait beaucoup de succès. Le jeune homme s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, souriant.

- « Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là Hime ? »

Shin se força à sourire :

- « Faut que j'y aille Tosh, j'ai promis à ma mère que je l'aiderais pour le resto ce soir… »

Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage de Tosh :

- « Zut ! je pensais qu'on aurait passé la soirée ensemble…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée » répliqua un peu sèchement Shin en sortant de la pièce. Tosh se trouvant dans le passage, il le frôla. Celui-ci, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, le retint du bras et le força à lui faire face :

- « Je ne te forcerais jamais si tu n'en a pas envie. Je pensais que c'était évident. »

Le regard plongé dans celui de Tosh, Shin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il les contint avec son envie de les laisser couler librement et, affichant un sourire tranquille répondit le plus naturellement qu'il lui était possible :

- « Je te fais confiance… »

Puis il embrassa son ami, traversa l'appartement et sortit.

oOoOo

_Voilà mon oeuvre... XD_

_Pour la suite... faudra attendre un peu en attendant reviewer siouplé éè J'espère que ça vous aura plu, cette fic sera assez courte normalement,quatre cinq chapitre donc j'espère la finir assez vite.Voili voilou..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Lulucifer…**

**Titre: Good Bye my lover…**

**Sujet :** On prends les mêmes et on continue!

**Genre :** Ce que vous voudrez... moi j'improvise !  
_**Disclaimer :** Ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie...  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** La suite de l'histoire... Toujours en parallèle écriture avec Kyu-chan donc toute ressemblance avec une histoire déjà existante (mais l'a-t-elle postée?) n'est pas fortuite!_

_Lulucifer (31/03/06)_

"Good Bye My Lover..."

2

Ses chaussures de bois claquaient sur le bitume. Les journées s'étaient raccourcies, la nuit tombait déjà et les lampadaires venaient de s'allumer. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la petite maison, passa en courant dans l'arrière cuisine ses chaussures à la main, sa mère était déjà aux fourneaux avec sa petite sœur, elle le vit passer en trombe :

- « Shinya ? Shinya qu'est ce que… Nami, qu'arrive-t-il à ton frère ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère, toujours si calme, dans cet état.

Shin avait grimpé les escaliers sans même entendre sa mère, il ferma vivement la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir assez de place pour que Shinya et sa sœur aient chacun leur propre chambre. Elle constituait son sanctuaire, le seul lieu ou il pouvait être vraiment sans soucis du regard des autres. Elle abritait sa batterie et son maquillage. Il n'y avait que là qu'il enlevait totalement tout masque, oubliait les apprences.

Il se laissa aller contre le bois de la porte, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son ombrelle chez Tosh. Bien que cela n'ait aucune importance, il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Et alors qu'il s'affalait lentement sur le sol, les sanglots le secouèrent.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pu rester ainsi, prostré, parcouru de longs frissons, les larmes coulant sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse seulement les arrêter ou formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Mais au bout d'un moment trois coups discrets et délicats furent frappés à sa porte. Ce simple bruit l'électrifia. Il se releva vivement et osa regarder l'état de son visage dans le miroir. Le résultat mêlé des larmes et du maquillage n'était pas dément, mais du démaquillant devrait arranger l'affaire, il aurait les yeux un peu gonflé voilà tout. Il s'empara du coton et d'une bouteille sur la coiffeuse, enlevant toute trace de ce qui avait fait de lui, aux yeux de tous, mais pour quelques heures seulement, une fille. Il sentait encore la présence derrière la porte. Sans que de nouveau coups ne soient frappés, Shin entendit la voix de sa sœur s'élever doucement :

- « Shin, t'es là ? Ca va ? »

Nami. C'était Na-chan ! Le soulagement s'inscrit sur son visage, il aurait dû le savoir vu la délicatesse des coups frappés.

- « Entre Nami. » La jeune fille se glissa doucement à l'intérieur et, lui jetant un coup dans le miroir, il ajouta avec un sourire contrit, « désolé pour le spectacle… »

Elle lui sourit doucement et resta silencieuse pendant qu'il finissait de se démaquiller. Il défit le chignon un peu malmené et après s'être brossé les cheveux, les retint en une queue de cheval sommaire. Il commençait à défaire son kimono, Nami s'installa sur son lit.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe grand-frère ? »

Sa garde robe était bien remplie. Shin travaillait pour se payer ses fringues, il savait très bien que sa mère n'avait pas les moyens de le faire avec les maigres revenus que leur procuraient le restaurant. Il prit le temps de choisir ses vêtements avant de répondre à sa sœur, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il sortit un jean bootcut délavé et un tee-shirt stylé, aux manches courtes. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'être bien habillé. Alors qu'il enfilait le pantalon, il se décida enfin à répondre.

- « J'ai bien peur d'avoir réussit à compliquer encore un peu plus ma vie, Nami… »

Silencieusement, la jeune fille attendit qu'il poursuive. Ils avaient à peine un an d'écart, et la complicité entre eux avait toujours été très forte. Nami avait été la première à connaître les doutes de son frère, celle aussi qui l'avait soutenu pour qu'il s'habille comme il le souhaitait et non comme les conventions l'imposaient. Elle était probablement celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

- « Je sors avec Toshimasa. »

Un sourire léger éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait rapidement compris que quoi qu'il en dise, les sentiments de son frère pour le jeune homme n'étaient pas purement de l'ordre de l'amitié. Cependant elle savait aussi que leur histoire serait nécessairement compliquée. C'est pourquoi elle se tu en attendant que Shin lui révèle ce qui le tourmentait. Avec lui les confessions arrivaient toujours au compte goutte, la patience était la clé pour arriver à la conclusion.

- « Mais tu connais Tosh, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas exactement fidèle. »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, cherchant son regard. Elle contempla un moment son frère, la tête penchée :

- « Tu as des raisons de douter ? »

Shin mit un moment à répondre. Enfila son tee-shirt :

- « Il a reçu un coup de fil cet aprèm' quand j'étais avec lui. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais… Et puis ces kogaru…

- Quelles kogaru ?

- Des filles du lycée. Elles sont dans la classe de Tosh… Putain Nami elle m'ont vu ! Elles m'ont reconnu ! »

Shin s'affala par terre et sa sœur sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle compris les paroles de son frère. Shin était fragile. Trop fragile. Et précieux. Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'on puisse le briser. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- « T'inquiète grand frère, je suis là. Elles ne te toucheront pas… »

Shin secoua la tête.

- « Ca va aller. Tosh les a prévenu. Il leur a dit. Il leur a dit… » Sa voix se cassa. Il respira un grand coup et redressa les épaules. « Faut y aller petite sœur, je voudrais pas que maman s'inquiète. Et le service n'attend pas ! »

Il embrassa la joue de sa sœur, et se redressant sur ses jambes, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle l'attrapa et il la remit sur pied. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre, et déjà Nami avait en deux blagues rendu le sourire à son frère. Il ne s'agissait pas de se morfondre ce soir. Le restaurant marchait bien et la soirée promettait d'être longue. Et fatiguante.

oOoOo

La sonnerie vrilla l'air et Shin chercha un moment le réveil de la main avant de se rendre compte que c'était son portable qui sonnait. Il se frotta les yeux un moment, se redressa difficilement et en deux pas atteignit son bureau. Tosh. Pourquoi Tosh l'appelait aussi tôt ? Il décrocha et la voix de son ami lui vrilla les oreilles :

- « Hime-chan ! tu réponds enfin ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Hime-chan ? Tu dors… ? »

Shin se frotta douloureusement les yeux. La journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la suite allait valoir le début.

- « Je dormais pour être précis », grogna-t-il. « Mais je t'en prie maintenant que je suis debout… »

- « Désolée Hime ! » claironna Tosh sans que le son de sa voix ne laisse le moindre espoir qu'il soit vraiment désolé. « Mais tu vas voir ce que je vais t'annoncer va te réveiller : un concert Hime, on a un concert ! »

- « Un concert…Mais je suis au courant que vous avez un concert ce soir, ça change quoi ?

- Pas ce soir Hime, t'es bouché ? Un vrai concert. Avec une vraie salle et tout et tout…

- Attends Tosh t'es où là ?

- Là ? je suis au studio. Y'a Shôji qui vient de nous annoncer que si on fait une bonne perfo ce soir on a toutes les chances de le faire ! Mortel hein ! »

Shin soupira en se frottant de nouveau les yeux. Il avait eu une soirée bien remplie, le restaurant avait tourné jusque tard dans la nuit et la discussion commençait à devenir franchement surréaliste. Derrière, il entendait Tosh qui blaguait avec les membres de son groupe tout en continuant de lui parler mais son cerveau était décidément bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir tout suivre. Sans faire attention s'il lui coupait ou non la parole, il mit fin à la conversation :

- « Tosh, je crains de ne pas être vraiment en état de tout comprendre. Là je vais aller aider ma mère au restaurant, alors on se voit ce soir au concert, ça te va ?

- Ok Hime ! dors bien bébé ! »

Et il raccrocha. Shin resta quelques secondes le regard fixé sur l'écran son portable. Un peu sonné. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à regarder l'heure. Onze heures passées. Pourquoi sa mère n'était pas venue frapper à sa porte ? Comme il serait absent le soir du fait du concert, ils avaient convenu qu'il aiderait le midi. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain sur laquelle sa chambre avait directement accès, puis il s'habilla en attrapant les vêtements inhabituellement abandonnés sur le sol de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et lorsqu'il arriva aux cuisine, ce fut Nami qui l'accueillit d'un franc sourire.

- « Bien dormi grand frère ? Comme t'allais pas bien hier on a préféré ne pas te réveiller. Mais maintenant que tu es debout, au boulot ! »

Elle lui lança en riant un tablier et quelques secondes plus tard il s'activait déjà à ses côtés.

- « Y'a encore pas mal de monde ce midi Shin, on va pas s'ennuyer ! »

Nami avait raison. A quatorze heures, il y avait encore des clients à commander si bien que le temps de nettoyer la cuisine et la salle, lorsqu'ils purent réellement s'arrêter, il était prêt de seize heures.

Shin s'écroula sur une chaise, Nami en faisant autant à ses côté. Leur mère passa un sac à la main : elle avait encore les courses à faire pour le lendemain. Malgré leurs propositions, elle refusa qu'ils viennent avec elle pour l'aider.

- « Après midi de repos pour vous ! » asséna-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Et Nami, oublie pas de faire tes devoirs ! » ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Nami soupira. Les week-end chez les Terashi étaient bien chargés avec l'aide que Shin et elle apportaient au restaurant, et après une telle matinée, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de bosser. Shin la taquina un peu et une heure plus tard, avec son aide, elle était venue à bout des exercices de mathématiques qui lui avaient été infligés. Elle embrassa son frère pour le remercier et ils commencèrent à préparer le repas du soir.

Shin avança un peu en se faufilant entre quelques spectateurs. Ce soir, la salle était bien remplie. Pas mal de fille, nota le jeune homme, mais aux concerts des « Kiv'has » c'était devenu habituel. Les tenues de Goth-Lolitas et autres cosplays de visual étaient monnaie courante, ce qui faisait que pour une fois il dénotait… par sa simplicité. Il n'avait pas eu le courage ni l'envie de s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Ce soir il était Shin. Un jean bleu sombre, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir noir cintrée, Hime n'était pas de sortie. Sans qu'il en sache trop pourquoi penser à ça lui serra la gorge. Il se concentra donc sur scène. Un groupe rock plus que médiocre tentait en vain d'entraîner la salle. Mais la majorité du public était venu pour « Kiv'has » et s'impatientait devant la scène en discutant. La première partie s'acheva rapidement et l'impatience grandit encore un peu. Shin se cala dans un coin afin de bien voir la scène sans pour autant être au milieu du public, il regardait avec amusement les groupes de filles énervées discuter et rire nerveusement. Enfin les lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris jaillirent de partout et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de noter que le nom de Tosh revenait souvent. Il entra en scène avec les autres musiciens, suivit le chanteur. Déjà les fans criaient leur nom, les premiers accords résonnèrent. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Les « kiv'has » quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissement du public. Déjà quelques-uns quittaient la salle afin d'être les premiers à les attendre à la sortie des backstages. Shin attendit que la salle soit presque vide avant de les suivre. Le groupe mettait toujours pas mal de temps à sortir, il n'était pas pressé. Quand il arriva, plusieurs groupes attendaient déjà. Et au bout de quelques minutes à peine, la porte s'ouvrit, Tosh sortit bon dernier. Shin le regarda un moment distribuer des sourires aux filles qui se pressaient autour de lui, signer des autographes. Mais il resta en retrait. C'était Hime et pas Shin que connaissait le groupe. Pas la peine d'embêter Tosh ce soir, il avait envie de faire la fête, pas de se prendre la tête. Triste sans savoir pourquoi, il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la station de métro. Arrivé chez lui, il attrapa son portable, il n'avait pas envie que Tosh s'inquiète: « Votre concert était génial, bravo à tous ! J'étais crevé je suis rentré. On se voit demain. Bonne soirée, Hime ».

Il s'affala sur son lit sans même se changer et s'y endormi tout habillé.

oOoOo

Tosh courut dans les couloirs. Il était encore une fois à la bourre ! Il stoppa devant la classe. Vide.

- « Et merde ! »

Il en était sûr, Shin ne l'avait pas attendu. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il viendrait le chercher pourtant mais cet idiot n'écoutait jamais rien. Soudain il avisa une lycéenne adossée à au mur. Selon ses souvenirs, elle était dans la classe de Shin.

- « Tu saurais pas où est Shin Terashi, un mec de ta classe je crois. Il est assez grand. Quoi que... Nan en fait...

- Je sais qui est Terashi », l'interrompit la jeune fille. Elle le regarda un moment l'air un peu étonné, mais elle continua. « Il est partit avec deux types tout à l'heure… Par là il me semble.

- Merci », lui jeta Tosh sans lui accorder un regard

Déjà il courait dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Bientôt il se retrouva dehors. Personne en vue. Il jura une nouvelle fois. Pas croyable ce mec, il avait que ça à faire de disparaître ? Mais alors qu'il attrapait son portable dans sa poche pour l'appeler, il aperçût un mouvement sur sa droite. Intrigué, il se rendit compte qu'un lycéen se faisait maltraiter par deux autres. Il n 'était pas du genre à sa sacrifier pour son prochain, mais là… Il s'approcha et son intuition fut rapidement confirmée. Shinya. Il chopa le premier agresseur par l'épaule et alors qu'il se retournait le cueillit d'une droite. Le second fut balayé d'un revers du gauche avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais alors qu'il allait s'affaler à terre, Tosh le rattrapa par le col. Les dents serrées, il approcha son visage tout près du sien. Quelques secondes après, il savait que trois filles leur avaient filé du fric pour qu'ils lattent le jeune homme mais quant à savoir pourquoi ça… Tosh l'interrompit en le propulsant à terre. Il en savait assez. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Shin, inquiet de l'état du jeune homme tandis que les deux autres, heureux de voir que Tosh ne s'occupait plus d'eux partirent sans demander leur reste. Des traces de sang maculaient le visage du lycéen et il était un peu sonné. Tosh l'aida à se relever et conduit son ami vers l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière était en consultation, mais Tosh poussa la porte malgré les protestations de la secrétaire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la lycéenne qui discutait avec l'infirmière se retourna. Tosh fut surpris de reconnaître la jeune fille qui lui avait indiqué le chemin, il n'arrivait décidément pas à remettre un nom sur son visage. Voyant l'état de Shin l'infirmière l'allongea aussitôt dans un lit et alla chercher de quoi lui nettoyer le visage. La lycéene s'assit à son chevet, et le voyant si bien entouré, Tosh annonça qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'il revenait aussi vite que possible.

Il revint en effet une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflé. L'infirmière était déjà partie et la jeune fille le rassura sur l'état de son ami. Le sang était du à une lèvre fendue, et à part des contusions, il n'y avait aucune blessure sérieuse. Rasséréné par le diagnostique, Tosh s'approcha du lit. Shin était un peu sonné, mais réveillé.

- « T'es de nouveau parmi nous Hime », le taquina Tosh en lui caressant la joue.

L'un de ses doigts vint effleurer le bleu qui ornait sa pommette droite et Shin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu.

- « Pardon », ajouta Tosh. « Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas pris ma menace au sérieux. »

Il plongea son regard dans ceux de son ami et après un moment continua :

- « Si tu veux arrêter, je comprendrais… »

Les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Mais bientôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et il lança, mi faché, mi moqueur :

- « Laisse tomber Tosh, tu m'auras pas comme ça… T'as voulu continuer t'assumes maintenant. »

Ce fut au tour de Toshiya de paraître surpris. Il allait répondre quand un gloussement les firent se retourner. Debout non loin d'eux, la lycéenne se tenait la bouche à deux mains, les yeux pétillants, visiblement très amusée par la scène.

- Désolée, laissa-t-elle échapper, tout en ne pouvant pour autant s'empêcher de rigoler, mais ça ressemble trop à un mauvais drama !

Tosh, tête penchée, la fixa un moment, mi-figue mi-raisin :

- « Dit fillette, tu te foutrais pas de notre gueule là ? »

Puis il croisa le regard de Shin qui s'était redressé sur son lit et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se rendant compte de ce que leur discussion pouvait avoir l'air vue de l'extérieur.

- « Ok, fillette t'as gagné. » Tosh s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapant par les épaules, la força à s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. Puis il la désigna à Shin. « C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu vous retrouver cher ami, vous devriez l'en remercier. »

Shin le fit d'un sourire :

- « Mais on ne sait même pas quel est ton nom…

- Elle est dans ta classe et tu ne connais même pas son nom ! Tu me fais honte mon jeune ami », railla Totchi.

- « Je suis aussi dans ta classe… »

Tosh se tourna vers elle un peu perturbé.

- « Ah bon ? Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose aussi… »

Elle lui sourit un peu tristement :

- « Endo Urumi, et vous c'est Hara et Terashi il me semble… »

Toshi allait lui répondre quand la sonnerie de son portable s'éleva. En voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran, d'un signe, il leur demanda de l'excuser et décrocha tout en refermant derrière lui la porte de l'infirmerie.

- « Ce n'était pas toi avec les trois Kogaru la dernière fois ? »

Urumi se tourna vers le jeune homme. Shin attendait une réponse, le visage impénétrable.

- « Si.

- Ca n'a pas l'air vraiment ton genre de traîner avec ce genre de fille, ne ?

- Ano… Elles m'ont comme qui dirait adopté. »

Puis voyant que Shin semblait tout disposé à l'écouter, elle osa en dire un peu plus.

- « Pour certaines personnes un nom est plus important que la personnalité. Et celui de mon père à l'air de leur faire de l'effet. Tout autant que la taille de son portefeuille. D'habitude ça pousse les gens à s'éloigner de moi. Je n'ai donc qu'elles. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur. »

Tosh qui venait de rentrer silencieusement dans la pièce entendit la fin de sa phrase. Il ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- « Bah, t'as l'air plutôt sympa ! Squatte avec nous de temps en temps ça nous fera plaisir. »

Shin fronça en silence les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il interrogea son ami sur le coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir, mais Tosh resta évasif aussi n'insista-t-il pas. Par contre il voulu absolument aller au cours suivant. L'heure de libre qu'ils devaient originellement passer ensemble était presque finie et Shin n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer au professeur pourquoi il était absent. Urumi se leva elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas franchement de raison de rater le cours. Aussi, malgré les protestations de l'infirmière qui voulait, elle, garder Shin une heure de plus pour qu'il se repose, les trois lycéens se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de leur prochain cours. Ils arrivèrent juste à la sonnerie et se glissèrent sans se faire remarquer dans le rang du fond. Shin sortit ses affaires tandis qu'à sa droite, Tosh griffonnait déjà des notes sur une feuille de partition vierge. De l'autre côté, Urumi notait sur un bloc le cours d'une écriture aussi rapide et élégante que celle du jeune homme.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, ils sortirent tous les trois en discutant le plus naturellement du monde, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards éberlués du reste de la classe.

Shin revenait doucement sur la première impression négative que lui avait fait la jeune fille. Elle les avait déjà surpris en leur apprenant qu'elle écoutait pas mal de visual et de rock occidental.

- « Ca surprend beaucoup de monde alors j'évite de trop le dire. Mais je suis contente d'apprendre que tu joues de la musique Hara ! J'ai hate d'entendre ça ! »

Soudain elle se tu. Après tout, est-ce que le jeune homme avait envie de partager ça avec elle ? Le regard fixé au sol, elle attendait sa réaction. Celle-ci ne fut pas longue à arriver, se jetant sur elle, Tosh s'acharna à la décoiffer :

- « Hara, Hara, j't'en foutrais moi des Hara ! Tosh, Uru, mon nom c'est Tosh ! »

La jeune fille rougit tout en rigolant surprise par l'attaque du jeune homme. Les deux garçons l'avaient naturellement appelé par son prénom comme ils le faisaient entre eux, mais pour elle ce n'était pas facile d'être si familière. Tosh la recoiffa un peu en riant et il ajouta :

- « Et pour nous écouter, c'est quand tu veux. On devrait avoir un concert d'ici peu. Je te préviendrais… »

Shin les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, un rien jaloux. Tosh avait l'air d'avoir très vite adopté la jeune fille. Mais le lycéen se tournait déjà vers lui :

- « A propos du concert ! J'ai viré le chanteur mais bon, on devrait s'en sortir sans lui…

- Viré ?

- Il ne valait rien et puis il était chiant à se la péter. Il se tourna vers Urumi. C'est vrai ! La vraie star, c'est moi ! »

Shin secoua la tête, faussement désespéré, -ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille- et enchaîna :

- « Et qui prend sa place alors ?

- hmm… Shôji. Il gère bien au niveau de la voix. Et puis vu que c'est lui qui écrit les textes à l'origine…

- Mais c'est votre batteur !

- Faut savoir se recycler de nos jours ! » conclut Tosh en riant, il attrapa Shin par la taille, « t'inquiète mon grand, je sais ce que je fais ! »

Soudain sérieux, il effleura du bout des doigts la lèvre enflée de son ami.

- « Ils t'ont pas loupé, hein ? » murmura-t-il. « Mais je vais faire passer à ces putains de kogaru l'envie de te toucher. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Shin sentait le souffle de Tosh sur ses lèvres. Mais soudain, il réalisa la présence de la jeune fille à leur côté et repoussa son ami, gêné. Tosh s'écarta, étonné, avant de comprendre en voyant Urumi qui les regardaient en souriant. Lorsque celle-ci compris la situation, elle secoua la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres :

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens sur ces critères. » Et innocemment elle ajouta : « et puis… Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient et Shin ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire embarassé mais reconnaissant. Tosh éclata de rire. Il embrassa la joue de la jeune fille. Puis d'un baiser il effleura doucement les lèvres de son ami afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

- « A demain vous deux ! »

Et il s'éloigna à grand pas. Le concert approchait, cette après midi il avait répétition et, une fois de plus, il était à la bourre.

oOoOo

_L'histoire est peut être un peu longuette... Enfin bon, voilà toujours de quoi spéculer sévère avec l'apparition de Urumi j'l'aime bien celle là! XD_

_Mais croyez surtout pas à une fic "Marie sue"! C'est pas moi du tout du tout! (enfin un peu mais non! XD) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :** Lulucifer…_

**_Titre : Good Bye my lover…_**

_**Sujet** : Les mêmes_

_**Genre** : yaoï powâââ ! XD _  
_**Disclaimer** : …_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : Bon voili voilou cette gentilette fanfic poursuit son cours, je galère un peu mais je tiens bon _

_Petit message à Aelin Il me semble que là l'histoire se démarque plus de celle de Kyu… Please ! continue de lire TT et de reviewer…sitoplé ! çç_

3

Le lendemain matin Tosh était absent. Shinya et Urumi passèrent toute la matinée ensemble. Shin se rendait compte combien une fois sa réserve naturelle dépassée, la jeune fille pouvait être intéressante. Finalement ils avaient pas mal de points communs. Ce n'est qu'à la pause du midi, alors qu'ils discutaient assis sur un ban que Toshiya arriva. Il se glissa délicatement à côté de son ami.

- « Tu étais passé où ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ton portable était éteint. »

Des cernes sombres soulignaient les yeux du lycéen et il n'avait pas l'air précisément très bien réveillé.

-« Désolé, je l'ai pas encore rallumé. Tiens d'ailleurs… »

Il le sortit de sa poche et quelques secondes après il vibrait déjà. Il lut rapidement le mail qu'il venait de recevoir, mais rangea son portable sans y répondre. Etouffa difficilement un bâillement. Ce fut Urumi qui repris la conversation, Shin gardant les yeux résolument fixés au sol.

- « Je ne sait pas ce que tu as fait de ta nuit Ha… Toshimasa, mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

Elle sentit Shin se tendre à son côté en même temps qu'elle se rendait compte du sous entendu involontaire de sa phrase. Mais apparemment Tosh n'avait pas saisit l'ambiguïté de la situation. Il grogna en entendant Urumi l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Mais renonçant à relever l'erreur, il se passa les paumes sur les paupières et l'air désespéré, s'exclama :

- « On a répété. Vous imaginez ? Ils nous ont fait répéter jusqu'à deux heures du mat' ces tarés… Je suis complètement crevé… »

A ces mots Urumi sentit Shinya se détendre et un léger sourire affleura aux lèvres du jeune homme:

- « C'est pour préparer votre concert ? Vous jouez quand finalement ?

- A la fin de la semaine…

- Dimanche soir ? ça fait tôt ! »

Toshiya le regarda, le visage inexpressif. Il mit un temps avant de se décider à lâcher :

- « Vendredi. Vingt et une heure au café concert « Fan'art ».

- Vendredi » murmura Shin l'air absent. « Vous avez trois jours pour le préparer ?

- J'en ai bien peur… » Mais soudain le visage de Tosh s'anima et il repris d'un ton joyeux : « ça vous dirait de venir nous voir à la répète ce soir ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir ! » s'exclama Urumi. « Mais vous avez besoin de travailler sérieusement, on risque de vous déranger, ne ? »

Tosh éclata de rire. Sa fatigue semblait avoir momentanément et mystérieusement disparu :

- « Tu parles ! c'est pas notre premier concert ! » Il se tourna vers Shin. « Et on aurait bien besoin de l'avis d'Hime pour notre track-list. Et comme tu es toujours dans la salle tu as la meilleure place pour nous donner ce genre de conseil ! »

Ils avaient cours ensemble toute l'après-midi. Urumi manqua bien de se faire malmener par des kogaru peu satisfaites du rapprochement entre elle et Toshimasa, mais l'arrivée impromptue et fort opportune de ce dernier les fit bien vite déguerpir. Les trois filles responsables de l'agression de Shin n'arrivèrent d'ailleurs qu'en début d'après midi. Chacune arborait un bleu ou un œil gonflé qu'elles avaient en vain tenté de dissimuler à l'aide de fond de teint et autres artifices. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en classe l'air furieux et humilié à la fois, Toshiya fit semblant de ne rien voir, mais Shin lui serra la main sous la table en remerciement alors qu'Urumi ne put empêcher un large sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Et quand les trois kogaru passèrent à côté d'eux en leur lançant un regard tueur, ils partirent dans un tel fou rire que le professeur dû les rappeler à l'ordre. Les trois heures de cours passèrent vite. Urumi attendait impatiemment de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait le groupe de Toshiya, elle n'avait jamais assisté à une répétition et se rendre compte que la gentillesse des deux garçons à son égard n'était pas que de pure forme la rendait plus qu'heureuse. De son côté Shin notait comme à son habitude soigneusement les cours pendant que Tosh réussissait à rattraper discrètement un peu de sa nuit de sommeil écourtée.

Enfin la sonnerie tant attendue retentit. Alors que Tosh émergeait plus ou moins facilement, Shin et Urumi rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et ils sortirent bons premiers de la salle classe. Ils se dirigeaient à grands pas vers la sortie quand Shin annonça qu'il devait d'abord passer par chez lui.

- « On a pas le temps Shin, tu te rends pas compte du boulot qu'il nous reste.

- C'est toi qui disais que c'était pas si dur que ça. Et puis, » ajouta le jeune homme visiblement faché, « je te rappelle que pour les « Kiv'has » je suis Hime ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Urumi voyait Shin s'énerver et ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas pour Toshiya. Bien que le jeune homme n'ait presque pas élevé la voix, autour de lui la tension était devenue presque palpable et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Tosh lui attrapa la nuque et il ne prit pas son ton habituellement moqueur, mais sa voix la plus douce pour lui répondre.

- « Ils savent très bien qui est Hime, Shin. Je n'ai pas eu à leur dire. » Il fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. « Il n'y avait que cet idiot de Shinji qui ne comprenait rien à rien, mais il est out maintenant. »

Urumi ne comprenait pas un mot de leur conversation mais, voyant l'importance que cela avait pour les deux garçons, elle se fit discrète. Alors que Toshiya lui parlait, elle vit l'expression affichée par Shin passer de la colère à un désespoir perdu. Mais son ami le rassura :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne serait pas mes potes s'ils te jugeaient là-dessus. Ils en ont rien à fouttre. Et ils t'adorent. »

Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et le sourire aux lèvres, il lança à son adresse ainsi qu'à celle d'Urumi :

- « Allez. On y va ! On va pas les faire poireauter toute la nuit ! »

oOoOo

Shôji et Munn'ya, le guitariste, étaient déjà là et discutaient vivement autour d'une partition qui semblait faire litige. Mais quand le petit groupe entra dans la salle, ils les accueillirent d'un grand sourire. Shôji se leva souplement et salua Tosh d'une accolade. Shin et Urumi eurent le droit à un chaleureux sourire. Toshiya se tourna vers eux :

- « Shôji, Muun'ya, je vous présente Urumi. Et le beau gosse là c'est Shin », ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme le tapa discrètement pour le faire taire ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Ils avaient joué quelques morceau pour montrer à Urumi un extrait de leur répertoire et permettre à Shôji de caler sa voix. Celui-ci avait abandonné sa batterie et Shin se demandait qui le remplacerait. Les morceaux qu'ils composaient avec Tosh comportaient pas mal de solo pour le batteur et du rock sans batterie n'était plus vraiment du rock. Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause tout en discutant de l'ordre de leur track-list, Tosh se tourna soudain vers Shin :

- « Dis Shin tu joues toujours dans le groupe que t'as intégré au début de l'année ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda surpris. Qu'est ce que son groupe venait faire là dedans ?

- « Si tu as le courage d'appeler ça un groupe, oui, j'en fais encore partie.

- Il date de quand votre dernier concert ? »

Shin regarda son ami fixement. Ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

- « Il y a un mois peut être. Un peu plus. »

Un vrai bide, Shinya s'en souvenait encore. Douloureusement. Aucun d'eux n'avait le niveau pour tenir sur scène et ils ne l'avaient pas plus aujourd'hui. Un sourire rusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Tosh :

- « Ca te dirais d'en faire un vendredi soir ?

- Avec mon groupe ? Mais ils ne tiendront jamais la route, ce serait une catastrophe ! »

Tosh secoua la tête, désespéré :

- « T'as pas vu qu'il nous manque une génie derrière notre batterie. Mais bon, si tu tiens tellement à ton groupe, je ne vais pas t'en arracher… »

Les yeux du lycéen s'agrandirent. Quand il s'était rendu compte que les « Kiv'has » n'avaient pas de nouveau batteur, il s'était bien douté de quelque chose mais il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser surprendre par la proposition de son ami. Soudain il se jeta sur Tosh le bourrant de coups de poings, celui-ci rigolait le suppliant d'arrêter. Ils finirent par s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre, pris d'un fou rire irrépressible. Les trois autres les regardaient, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

- « J'étais sur que tu me ferais ce coup là » soupira Shin alors que Tosh l'aidait à se relever.

- « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse !

- Hmm, il faut que j'y réfléchisse tu comprends, c'est un choix déchirant… » murmura Shin, l'air très sèrieux.

Tosh le regarda déboussolé :

- « Et il te faudra combien de temps pour te décider ?

- Une seconde ? Bon c'est décidé, je veux bien entrer dans votre groupe. » Et alors que Tosh prit –si cela était possible- un air encore plus perdu, il s'exclama en riant : « comme si je pouvais résister à la perspective d'un concert ! »

Comprenant que pour une fois c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir, Tosh éclata de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shôji lui ayant prêté ses baguettes et Urumi un élastique, Shin avit pris place derrière la batterie. Les « Kiv'has » allaient enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Shin connaissait la plupart des morceaux, il en avait composé une grande partie avec Tosh, et tous entendus en concert. En trois jours il se donnait le temps de maîtriser parfaitement ceux qu'il devrait jouer le vendredi soir. Aussi, ils ne tardèrent pas à passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils répéteraient aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour être au top pour le concert. Au signal de Shin, sonnèrent les premiers accords de leur chanson titre. Alors qu'il jouait, Urumi vit Shin se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme calme, presque aérien qu'elle connaissait changeait totalement de personnalité derrière sa batterie, se déchaînant comme un fou, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Elle savoura la répétition, prenant plaisir à voir l'évolution des morceaux à chaque fois qu'ils les rejouaient. Et elle resta avec eux jusqu'à la fin bien que lorsqu'ils quittèrent le studio il était plus d'une heure du matin.

- « Tes parents ne diront rien ? »s'inquiéta Shin.

Lui avait prévenu sa mère qu'il découcherait exceptionnellement, Tosh lui offrant le toit. Les yeux dans le vague, la jeune fille le rassura, il n'y avait pas de problème de ce côté là. Shôji s'étant proposé de la ramener vu l'heure tardive ils s'éloignèrent en discutant. Muraï les laissa également, il avait cours le lendemain et même si ses parents étaient cools, il avait besoin de dormir après la courte nuit de la veille.

- « On va peut être pas rester là toute la nuit? » interrogea Shin en frissonnant.

Ils prirent donc la route qui menait chez Tosh tout en discutant. La soirée avait été mouvementée et la perspective d'un concert les réjouissait tous les deux. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le petit immeuble ou se trouvait le studio de Toshiya.

Tout en glissant la clé dans la serrure de la porte du hall, celui-ci se tourna vers son ami et murmura, les yeux rieurs :

- « Mais si tu viens chez moi, je suis pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer...

- Moi, je sais à peu près ce qu'il pourrait ce passer, » répondit Shin.

- « Et tu viens quand même? » S'étonna Toshiya.

Shin plongea son regard dans celui de son ami,

- « Oui. Et sans regret. »

Tosh fut surpris par le sérieux du jeune homme, il poussa la porte et le laissa entrer. Il entrèrent dans l'ascenseur sans qu'un mot n'ait été prononcé. Shin fixa la porte, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait provoqué ainsi son ami et le stress lui nouait le ventre. Il se demandait quel comportement adopter quand il sentit Tosh lui caresser la nuque du bout des doigts. Il se retourna vers son ami, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser, les lèvres du jeune homme étaient sur les sienne. Il répondit amoureusement à son baiser, leurs corps s'enlacèrent Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Toshiya le souleva dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il ouvrit d'une main la porte de son appartement et la referma derrière eux du pied, il se dirigea vers la chambre et posa délicatement son ami sur le lit.

Assis sur les couvertures, Shinya leva les yeux vers Toshiya. Celui-ci le contempla un moment souriant avant de déclarer :

- « On ne fera rien ce soir Shin. »

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Les larmes aux yeux il le regardait sans comprendre. Mais Toshiya se posa à côté de lui, embrassa les paupières de Shinya, et le goût salé des larmes sur les lèvres il plongea son regard dans le sien :

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu es crevé, moi aussi. On a cours demain et un concert à préparer. Je veux que notre première fois soit idéale. » Alors que Shin lui rendait son regard, soulagé, il ajouta. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te réserve toute la soirée de vendredi. On va clore ce concert en beauté. Et attendre va tellement m'affamer que je ne te dévorerais qu'avec plus d'appétit ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient. Cette fois se fut Shin qui attrapa ses lèvres et après un long baiser, il s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le noir, leur souffle à l'unisson. Shinya se nicha doucement dans les bras de son ami et ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.

oOoOo

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil qui réveilla Shin. Il passa le bras au-dessus du corps endormit de Tosh pour l'éteindre, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami et se leva. Ils avaient dormi tout habillés aussi il alla faire un tour dans la penderie de Tosh. Après lui avoir emprunté de quoi se vêtir, Shinya se dirigea en baillant vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller après la soirée de la veille.

Il brossait ses cheveux humides, la serviette autour de la taille quand il aperçut une ombre dans le miroir. Se retournant, il découvrit Tosh adossé au chambranle de la porte. Seulement vêtu d'un jean, le jeune homme l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea Shin, rougissant.

Tosh traversa la petite salle de bain et approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de son ami, il murmura :

- « Je savoure d'avance. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rougir encore un peu plus Shin. Il essaya de contourner le jeune homme pour sortir, mais Tosh le retint d'une main posée sur son ventre. Shinya sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'entourant sa taille de ses bras, le brun venait se coller contre son dos. Il respira profondément l'odeur parfumée qui émanait des cheveux encore humides du jeune homme:

- « J'ai envie de toi, » murmura-t-il. « Envie de toi… »

Shin ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était lui qui lui avait dit d'attendre la veille alors pourquoi il lui disait ça ce matin ? Ses mots lui faisaient plaisir mais le perturbaient surtout. Il choisit l'humour pour se sortir de la situation. Il défit les mains qui enlaçaient sa taille :

- « C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Puis il lança avant de sortir. « Ça t'apprendra à ne pas prendre ce que l'on t'offre ! »

Arrivé dans la chambre il se dépêcha de se rhabiller de peur que Tosh ne vienne encore une fois l'embêter. Mais le jeune homme ne sortit pas de la salle de bain. Shin passa un jean moulant, bleu clair. Il enfila par-dessus un débardeur noir et trouva dans la penderie une chemise blanche, une écharpe et une veste pour compléter le tout. Seulement habillé du jean et du débardeur, il passa dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner. A côté, il entendit l'eau commencer à couler. Il mit la cafetière en route et glissa des tranches de brioches dans le grille-pain. Tosh sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, il n'avait toujours que son jean.

- « Hmm, l'odeur de brioche m'a attiré mais je trouve ici quelque chose de bien plus appétissant. »

Il embrassa le cou de Shin qui fit celui qui n'a rien entendu. Des gouttes froides roulèrent sur la peau du blond qui protesta. Mais un baiser de Toshiya le fit taire. Alors qu'il répondait à l'ardeur de son ami, il sentit les mains de celui-ci passer sous son débardeur. Il le repoussa gentiment :

- « Tosh, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

Le brun grogna de dépit mais il s'installa à table alors que Shinya lui servait un bol de café. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé le petit déjeuner, ils finirent de s'habiller et se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours. Tosh en avait déjà manqué une partie la veille, il n'était pas question de se faire encore remarquer. Ils n'avaient pas cours avec Urumi les deux premières heures de la matinée et à dix heures, la jeune fille arriva alors que la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentissait. Elle se glissa discrètement à une place libre du premier rang en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Ils n'eurent pas le droit d'avoir de pause à onze heures, si bien qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à midi. Alors que chacun rangeait ses affaires et sortait rapidement de la salle, elle se dirigea vers le fond. Shin glissait soigneusement son bloc note et sa trousse dans son sac. Tosh passait sa veste.

- « Ben alors, t'étais à la bourre ?

- Le professeur principal m'a retenu à la pause pour me parler. »

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

- « On va manger ? J'ai faim ! »

oOoOo

Le mercredi s'acheva tranquillement. Shinya et Tosh allèrent répéter. Ils finirent raisonnablement à minuit. Le groupe marchait bien et le concert promettait d'être bon, ils auraient assez du lendemain pour les derniers arrangements. Shin rentra dormir chez lui malgré l'invitation de Tosh et une fois de plus ce fut Shôji qui ramena –de bon cœur- Urumi qui avait été invitée à rester. Elle ne vint cependant pas le lendemain. Elle préférait leur laisser ce dernier soir pour répéter calmement et vraiment sérieusement. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver vraiment entre eux pour trouver l'esprit de groupe. Et puis elle était crevée entre les cours et les soirées tardives, elle avait envie d'être en forme le lendemain pour le concert. Tosh et Shinya remercièrent Urumi pour son tact. Elle accepta leurs remerciements avec un sourire et ils se séparèrent, les deux lycéens prenant le chemin du studio. Depuis deux jours, entre cours et répétition ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment pour être seuls. Mais ils étaient trop excités et stressés à la perspective du lendemain soir pour profiter de ce moment. Ils passèrent la durée du chemin à discuter du concert, côte à côte, leurs mains s'effleurant parfois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au studio, les deux autres les attendaient déjà et ils commencèrent à répéter. Il arrêtèrent avant minuit. Ils savaient qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil leur serait nécessaire pour être en forme pour le concert.

oOoOo

La journée avait été longue. Contrairement à son habitude, Shinya avait eu beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours. Sensible à la tension de ses deux amis, Urumi s'était montrée particulièrement délicate. Tosh avait séché les cours de l'après-midi, mais Shin avait refusé de le suivre. Il ne voulait pas que la musique aille jusqu'à perturber son travail scolaire. Et la répétition du soir précédent s'étant bien passée, il ne sentait pas le besoin de travailler cette après-midi. Il avait donc enduré les cours, mais la dernière sonnerie avait finit par retentir et enfin arrivé chez lui, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Shin se passa lentement la brosse dans ses cheveux châtains, souriant au souvenir de la dicussion de la veille. Ils faisaient une pause, enfin contents du résultat qu'ils obtenaient. A son agitation, Shinya comprenait que Tosh avait envie de leur parler de quelque chose, mais visiblement il attendait le bon moment. Après quelques minutes à discuter de choses et d'autres, il se décida enfin à se lancer :

- « Les gars, ya un truc auquel on a pas vraiment pris le temps de penser… » Il continua alors que les trois autres se tournaient vers lui interrogatifs. « Les tenues de scènes. Nous, on a notre look… mais Shin ? »

Le jeune homme fut aussitôt le centre de l'attention. Il fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés la question, résoudre les problèmes purement musicaux leurs avait parut plus important. Mais maintenant que cet aspect de la question ne posait plus problème et comme le concert avait lieu le lendemain, les détails commençaient à affleurer.

« Kiv'has » affichait un look de visual soft. Les musiciens avaient quelques tenues (celles de Tosh ayant été majoritairement réalisées par Shinya) et ils jouaient énormément sur le maquillage. Mais Shin n'avait pas vraiment ce genre d'habits chez lui, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Le silence commencait à devenir un peu tendu quand Tosh se décida à le rompre :

- « Je m'étais dit, enfin que… » Il inspira profondément. « Que si Hime voulait venir jouer avec nous, ce ne serait pas de refus. » Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant au jeune homme et rassuré de ce qu'il vit, il enchaina un peu plus sûr de lui. « Et pour la relooker, j'ai de quoi faire dans mon armoire, tu es à peine plus petit que moi. »

Les deux autres les regardaient un peu inquiets. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient au courant pour Shinya. Un jour, ils avaient interrogé Tosh sur cette jeune fille si étrange à la voix grave et aux tenues excentriques qui assistait à leur répétition et semblait si bien s'y connaître en musique. Toshiya n'avait que peu hésité à leur révéler la vérité. Muun'ya et Shôji bien qu'un peu surpris avaient très bien compris la situation, ils avaient promis à leur ami de ne rien dire au chanteur. Précaution qui s'était révélée heureuse au vu du comportement de celui-ci envers Hime. Ils attendaient maintenant la réponse de Shinya, ne sachant absolument pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu, une expression étrange sur le visage, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais au grand étonnement des trois musiciens, un sourire vint bientôt se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

oOoOo

* * *

_Je ne vous demande qu'une chose… Reviewez ! même si c'est pour critiquer ! Du moment que c'est constructif, je prends tout…_

_Voilà le troisème chap est enfin finit (ouf !) si rien ne change, il en reste deux sur le feu et après c'est finit ! Yatta ! nn/ _

* * *

**Réponses au reviews**

**Aëlin: **Gomen pour les fautes tout le monde TT c'est un peu la honte mais trop la flemme de tout corriger vv

Si tu veux devenir ma béta lectrice ya pas de problème! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :** Lulucifer…_

**_Titre : Good Bye my lover…_**

_**Sujet** : Dir en  
**Genre** : fanfic? XD_  
_**Disclaimer** : il y a des choses que l'on ne peut posséder… :p  
**Déclaration de l'auteur** : c'est une fanfic écrite en parallèle avec Kyu-chan, et je lui ait un peu piqué l'idée de départ… vv (mais elle était d'accord ! TT )_

_Sinon voilà… il commence à y avoir des prolepses (contraire de flash back) non indiquées. Ce qui veut dire en gros que vous allez vous prendre la tête à comprendre qui est où et qui est qui (parce qu'en plus on ne sait pas c'est qui à ces moments là! XD)._

_Bon petit résumé: shinya commence à jouer avec les "Kiv'has" et puis là ils vont avoir un ch'ti concert (je viens de voir qu'il existait des incohérences pas croyables mais pu importe ça passe quand on lit! XD) Bonne lecture_

_Lulucifer (14/04/06)_

"Good Bye My Lover…"

oO 4 Oo

Il tira sur sa cigarette, inspirant profondément, il garda un moment la fumée en lui avant de l'expirer doucement. Il contempla sans les voir les volutes bleutées qu'elle formait, tout à ses pensées. Autour de lui, il sentait la présence silencieuse des autres. Il jeta un regard distrait vers l'horloge. Il leur restait près de vingt minutes. Avec un soupir le jeune homme se tourna vers le miroir. Il ne s'était pas encore maquillé et il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait être prêt à temps. Son fond de teint n'avait pas bougé. Il posa sa cigarette sur le cendrier et attrapa un eye-liner noir. D'une main habile il traça un trait sur chaque paupière, allongeant son regard, ajouta du fard à paupière gris noir. Un sombre trait de Khôl sous l'œil vint assombrir encore son regard aux pupilles noires. Il examina un moment le résultat. Pas mal. Sur la coiffeuse s'étalait une quantité incroyable de produits de toute sorte. Les doigts aux ongles laqués de noirs vinrent jouer sur les tubes de rouges à lèvres. Il y en avait de toute sorte, du gloss transparent, toutes les nuances de rouges, en passant par le noir, du fushia et même du bleu. Finalement, le jeune homme attrapa deux tubes, hésitant. Il ouvrit le premier, d'un noir brillant, il était son préféré. Finalement il le reposa, et d'une main sure fit glisser le second sur ses lèvres, accentuant encore leur courbe sensuelle. Rouge sang. Au vu de son humeur, il avait bien été tenté par le noir, mais ce soir il avait besoin de plaire. De séduire. Et ce rouge à lèvre lui allait décidément très bien. Il reposa le tube sur la tablette et regarda son reflet. Il avait toujours du mal à se reconnaître. Avec ses longs cheveux noir qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son maquillage on aurait été bien en peine de savoir si la beauté qui s'examinait dans le miroir était homme ou femme. Le jeune homme soupira : ça faisait partie des règles du jeu. Et ça l'amusait. Il se saisit de la laque, en quelques gestes rapides il finalisa sa coiffure, il fallait que ça tienne correctement et il avait appris à ne pas lésiner sur les moyens. Il lissa encore sa frange, deux mèches rouges la traversaient, mettant encore en valeur son rouge à lèvre. Il sourit : c'était un bon choix. Mais son sourire ne dura pas. Il s'affala le plus délicatement possible dans son siège pour ne pas froisser sa tenue et attrapa son paquet de cigarette. Il en porta une à ses lèvres tout en allumant son briquet. Il ne savait même plus combien il avait pu en fumer mais au vu du cendrier plein et de son paquet quasiment vide il se dit que c'était sûrement trop. Il soupira encore une fois. Puis se calant lentement dans son siège il ferma les yeux, savourant sa cigarette. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire, les mêmes images, les mêmes idées envahirent son esprit. Il renonça à les en chasser, elles ne partiraient pas. Autour de lui il entendait bouger. Comme lui quelques instant plus tôt, les autres devaient finir de se préparer, il serait bientôt l'heure. Les autres. Le jeune homme secoua intérieurement la tête. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Presque un an qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer ensembles et il avait l'impression de piétiner. Si ça continuait comme ça le groupe allait se dissoudre de lui même. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. En attendant ils devaient assurer ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ouvrit les yeux, une voix l'appelait, les autres s'agitaient autour de lui. Il finit rapidement la cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier. Le groupe précédent venait de sortir de scène. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue et son maquillage, attrapa sur la table son médiator, se saisit de sa basse. Ça allait être à eux.

oOoOo

La porte du taxi s'ouvrit et de longues jambes en sortirent, bientôt suivies de leur propriétaire qui se pencha pour attraper quelque chose sur la banquette et remercia d'un geste le chauffeur. Puis la porte claqua. Les quelques hommes qui se tenaient devant le bar retinrent un moment leur respiration. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme dont la mini-jupe de cuir était un vrai outrage à la pudeur, dévoilant ses longue jambes gainées dans des cuissardes aux talons hauts et d'un même noir brillant que la jupe. Une veste de cuir noir, plus que cintrée, complétait le tout, ne laissant voir qu'une gorge blanche. Dans le cou de la beauté s'égaraient quelques mèches claires, ses longs cheveux châtains étant relevés en une coiffure sophistiquée. Une frange retombait à demi devant ses yeux noir. La jeune beauté s'avança en baissant un peu la tête, son maquillage était plus que provoquant, les yeux assombris de Khôl, la bouche teinte du même rouge que ses ongles. Elle disparu bientôt dans le bar sous leur regard aussi étonné que concupiscent.

Shinya traversa le bar aussi vite qu'il put, partout ou il passait, les conversations s'arrêtaient. Il sentait les regards dans son dos, sur son corps. Enfin il repéra Toshiya assis à une table, le jeune homme lui tournait le dos assis face aux deux autres membres de son groupe. Il vit Munn'ya se lever en rigolant et se diriger vers les toilettes. Shôji leva la tête alors qu'il approchait. Son regard devint fixe, bouche bée, il ne pouvait le détacher de la silhouette qui arrivait. Surpris du silence soudain de son ami, Toshiya se retourna et tomba également en arrêt. Il se leva doucement pour se trouver face à son ami. D'une main tendre il lui caressa la joue et sa voix trembla un peu quand il murmura :

- « Tu es magnifique. »

Lorsqu'ils se rassirent, Shinya prit place sur la banquette à côté de lui. Shôji sortit enfin de son mutisme pour croasser un difficile :

- « Salut Shin… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser. Tosh lui posa une main sur le genou, l'air soucieux :

- « Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... »

Mais avant que Shinya n'ait pu lui répondre, il furent distrait par un borborygme étouffé. Il tournèrent tous les trois la tête pour découvrir un Muun'ya écarlate. Il s'affala à côté de Shôji :

- « Shinya ? Putain… » Il reprit difficilement son souffle et se tourna vers le bassiste. « Nous refait plus jamais ça Tosh, c'est un coup à faire une crise cardiaque. »

Shinya sentit aussitôt les joues lui brûler. Les trois autres affichaient aussi leur tenues de scène, mais celle de Shinya était particulièrement provoquante. C'était Toshiya qui lui avait prêté ses affaires. Celui-ci avait bien protesté au vu de la longueur de la jupe mais voyant l'insistance de son ami, il avait finit par accepter. Il s'était arrangé pour que sa mère ne le voie pas sortir habillé comme ça, ce qui avait nécessité toute l'astuce de Nami. Maintenant il se demandait si s'abstenir n'aurait pas été préférable. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Urumi. Le moment de surprise passé, elle lui sauta au cou, lui plantant un baiser sur chaque joue :

- « Shin ! Tu es si beau. »

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiya et aux deux autres musiciens. Sous leur maquillage, on ne les reconnaissait plus. Baissant les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à eux. Comme à son habitude elle s'était habillé sagement. Un simple jean, un haut banal. A peine un soupçon de fard à paupière pour relever le tout. _Qu'est ce que je fais avec eux ?_ Mais le bras de Toshiya vint entourer ses épaules, la faisant sursauter :

- « Bouh ! Tu rêves ? Tu prends quelque chose ? Je vais commander... »

Elle sourit. Pourquoi se posait-elle des questions idiotes au lieu de profiter de la soirée ? Eux ne s'embarrassaient visiblement pas de tels détails.

La musique emplissait le bar alors que les musiciens commençaient à jouer. Tosh jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ce seraient à eux après ce groupe et selon le planning prévu ils en avaient encore pour près d'une demi-heure. Urumi était en grande discussion avec Shôji et Muun'ya les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bassiste se pencha pour se faire entendre de ses amis :

- Je vais faire un tour aux chiottes. On passe après ce groupe…

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Shinya se leva et le suivit, annonçant qu'il lui fallait vérifier son maquillage.

Toshiya se piqua un petit fou-rire en voyant l'expression des clients lorsqu'ils virent Shinya, talons hauts et mini-jupe entrer sans hésiter dans les toilettes pour hommes. Mais il comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer en les voyant y entrer tous les deux. Et il ne put lui-même empêcher son esprit d'imaginer plein de choses… qu'il s'efforça d'oublier. Ils n'avaient qu'une demi-heure avant de monter sur scène…

Shinya ressortit bientôt d'une cabine et posa son petit sac sur les lavabos. Il retoucha rapidement son maquillage, arrangea ses cheveux. Il repassait un trait de rouge sur ses lèvres quand il vit le bassiste s'approcher de lui dans le miroir. Bientôt les bras du jeune homme encerclèrent sa taille et son menton se posa sur son épaule. Shinya se réalisa qu'avec ses bottes il était maintenant aussi grand que Toshiya.

- « Tu stresses pas trop ?

- Non. J'adore jouer sur scène. »

Shinya le rassura d'un sourire. Il était un peu énervé à l'idée de monter sur scène, mais ce qui l'angoissait c'était plutôt ce qui risquait d'arriver après. Non qu'il n'en eut pas envie. Il tournait ces pensées dans sa tête quand il sentit le corps de Toshiya se coller un peu plus au sien et ses mains descendre de ses hanches pour s'aventurer sur ses cuisses.

- « Tosh… ? »

Le jeune homme, les yeux fermés, avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Shinya. Il se contenta de murmurer dans le cou du jeune homme :

- « Tu es si beau. J'ai trop envie de toi. »

Rougissant, Shin ne put que constater le désir de Toshiya à travers le cuir de leurs tenues.

- « Tosh… je ne… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le brun l'avait fait tourner entre ses bras. Bloqué entre le lavabo et le corps de son ami, Shin leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que Tosh se penchait vers lui.

- « Tosh… » Murmura difficilement Shin. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Hmm… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient et les mains du brun ensserrant ses hanches le maintenaient contre lui.

- « Tosh. » Reprit le jeune homme. « On est maquillé et on va passer sur scène. Je… »

Mais sa phrase s'acheva dans un gémissement quand Tosh s'empara de sa bouche. Il sentit la langue du jeune homme s'insinuer doucement entre ses lèvres et ne songea plus à résister. Depuis le début des répétitions, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'être vraiment ensemble et ce n'était que maintenant que Shin se rendait compte à quel point les baisers de son ami lui manquaient. Il glissa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près. Ils savourèrent un moment le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre, laissant leurs lèvres se caresser, leurs langues se chercher. Puis les mains de Toshiya descendirent une nouvelle fois, sans qu'il ne cesse de l'embrasser, elles se glissèrent sous les cuisses de Shin et il le souleva du sol pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Aussitôt les jambes du jeune homme vinrent encercler sa taille. Une des mains de Tosh se posa sur la cuisse du blond alors que l'autre ouvrait la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour mieux se glisser dessous. Gémissant sous la caresse, Shinya lâcha enfin le cou de son partenaire, de ses doigts fins, il entreprit d'ouvrir les fermoirs de sa veste de cuir. D'une main, Tosh l'aida, avide de sentir enfin les mains du jeune homme sur lui. Il ralentit un peu leur baiser pour mieux savourer la caresse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur présence, le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer rougit violemment et ressorti aussi vite avec un « gomen » désolé. Ecarlate, Shin se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tosh et descendit de son perchoir. Il se rhabilla rapidement, sa veste était largement ouverte et sa jupe indécemment remontée. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme ce fut pour éclater de rire. Alors que celui-ci le regardait sans comprendre, Shinya lui fit signe de se regarder dans le miroir :

- « Je t'avais prévenu ! »

Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour. Le rouge à lèvre de Shin avait fait des dégâts… Shin se regarda dans le miroir. Lui aussi était bon à remaquiller. Il récupéra ses affaires qui avaient été quelque peu éparpillées. Toshiya referma sa veste et s'empara d'un coton et du démaquillant de Shin. Celui-ci retoucha rapidement son maquillage. Puis il se tourna vers Toshiya :

- « Quelle couleur ?

- Hein ? » Son ami le regardait sans comprendre.

- « Tu ne mets pas de rouge à lèvre ? »

Pour la scène, Toshiya aimait se maquiller. En l'occurrence, il s'était contenté de souligner ses yeux de crayon et fard noirs, mais il ajoutait habituellement une touche de rouge à lèvre.

- « Noir. » Répondit-il enfin.

Les longs doigt du batteur s'emparèrent d'un des nombreux tubes et d'une main experte, peignit les lèvres du bassiste.

- « Voilà ! »

Shin contempla le résultat d'un œil satisfait. Repoussant en rigolant le bassiste qui essayait une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Ils passaient dans dix minutes. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à traîner, leurs amis devaient se demander ou ils étaient passés…

oOoOo

Dans le bar, tous discutaient autour de leurs verres en attendant le groupe suivant. Seul assis à une table, un homme contemplait la scène, l'air sérieux. Aucun des groupes qui étaient passés n'avait de réelle envergure. Finalement il risquait fort de faire chou-blanc ce soir. Il hésita un moment à quitter le bar mais sa conscience professionnelle et quelque chose comme de l'instinct lui dictèrent de rester. _Il y a encore un groupe. On ne sait jamais._ Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur le programme de la soirée imprimé sur de petits tracts. « _Soirée Rock_ » promettait le papier, titre que surplombait un petit guitariste, visiblement déchainé. Il relut encore une fois le nom des deux premiers groupes. Des noms anglais, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. _Madness in damned_, _Rukawa's band_. Certaines chansons avaient été plutôt bonnes, mais ils n'avaient pas d'originalité. Il grogna. Pourquoi est-ce que les batteurs s'acharnaient à ce point sur leur instrument ? Secouant la tête, il jeta encore un coup d'œil au programme. _Kiv'has_. Le nom l'intriguait. L'homme regarda impatiemment sa montre. Mais ils avaient du retard. Au moment même, le chanteur monta sur la petite scène du café. Instinctivement les gens autour se turent. L'homme sourit intérieurement. _Hmm, visual ?_ Le look du chanteur valait le détour. Boots, pantalon de cuir et veste de la même matière, ouverte sur son torse nu, une ceinture cloutée venait compléter le tout. Ses yeux extrêmement maquillés rendaient un regard bleu liquide - _lentilles de contact _- alors que ses cheveux, noirs, étaient agrémentés de mèches violettes. Lorsqu'il attrapa le micro, l'homme remarqua les bagues en argents qui ornaient ses doigts et les ongles noirs. Mais bientôt le guitariste entra en scène, suivit du bassiste, leurs instruments à la main. Ils affichaient le même aspect que leur chanteur, cuir et maquillage outré. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de noter l'extrême androgynie du bassiste aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs, dont seule la poitrine plate permettait de deviner le sexe. Sa veste en cuir aux fermoirs d'argent n'avait pas de manche, dévoilant ses longs bras fins et musclés, gainés de manches de cuir qui ne laissaient libres que ses mains et s'arrêtaient en haut du biceps. Comme le chanteur, il portait un pantalon de vinyle noir moulant et des boots. Son maquillage, noir des lèvres aux paupières, mettaient en valeur la finesse de son visage, tandis que divers accessoires cloutés et argentés venaient compléter la tenue. Le guitariste aux cheveux blond décoloré, chaussures à plateformes et pantalon noir, portait par-dessus une longue robe noire, fendue et sans manches. L'homme commençait à se demander ou était passé le batteur quand il entra en scène. Comme la grande majorité de la salle, il retint un hoquet de stupeur et mit un moment à se convaincre que la beauté qui venait de s'installer derrière la batterie, les fines baguettes dans sa main gantée de mitaines de cuir, était bien un garçon. Il la regardait toujours fixement, incapable d'en détacher son regard quand elle, _non, il_, donna le départ. Le bassiste et le guitariste suivirent accaparant aussitôt toute son attention.

_Ma soirée ne serait-elle pas totalement perdue ?_ Ils avaient une demi-heure pour le lui prouver.

oOoOo

Il adorait les concerts. Etre sur scène, en osmose avec le groupe, et faire naître des sensations chez les spectateurs. Sentir le public bouger, respirer au rythme de la musique. Ne plus vivre que pour elle et par elle pendant un moment. Ne plus même penser. Juste jouer.

Après chaque live, il ressentait un vide. C'était comme redescendre après un shoot. La vie semblait soudain plane et morne. A l'exitation de l'attente, à l'immédiateté vivante du concert succédait la vide satisfaction d'une tâche accomplie. Ils sortaient souvent après. Comme pour combler ce vide ou tenter de se convaincre qu'il fallait être heureux d'avoir accompli la tâche, d'être arrivé à son terme. Mais dans les lumières des bars et des nigth-clubs, malgré l'ivresse de l'alcool et des drogues, le plaisir des corps, il ne s'en sentait que plus vain encore. Tout était creux, résonnait de discordances. Mais pour effacer ce sentiment, pour se donner l'illusion de vivre, il n'arrivait qu'à se plonger toujours plus tard, toujours plus loin dans ce bain de liquide, de poudre blanche et de chairs.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. _Jusqu'où est-ce que ça va aller ? _

Accoudé à la rambarde de la fenêtre, il laissait la cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts. Le regard au loin, il contemplait les lumières de la ville, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux descendirent lentement vers la cigarette oubliée. En soupirant, il se pencha pour l'écraser contre le sol et jeta le mégot au loin. En se relevant, il sortit le paquet de Virginia Slim de sa poche et en attrapa une nouvelle. La flamme du briquet éclaira brièvement son visage, ses traits tirés par la fatigue, les yeux éteints.

Le jeune homme tira longuement sur sa cigarette, faisant rougeoyer la cendre. Ses nerfs à vifs avaient besoin de nicotine ce soir. Le concert s'était bien passé, malgré ses craintes, chacun remplissant son rôle. Mais il savait bien que cette entente et cet enthousiasme n'étaient que façade. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en expirant lentement la fumée et s'accouda à la fenêtre. C'était leur dernier concert mais la fête qui avait été prévue avait rapidement été désertée par les membres du groupe. Lui-même s'était rapidement réfugié dans sa chambre. Le premier à partir avait été le guitariste. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils le visage soucieux. Même pendant le concert, il n'était pas bien. Il avait fallit se tromper plusieurs fois, avait écourté ses solos, presque manqué un départ. _Il n'a pas abusé du fan service non plus…_ Malgré ses appels, le guitariste avait évité de trop se rapprocher de lui durant le concert. Il semblait d'ailleurs éviter tous les membres, de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait plus celui dont il était autrefois si proche et il avait peur pour lui. Au lieu de les rapprocher, les concerts, avec leur dose de stress et les accrochages qu'ils entraînaient, n'avaient fait que les éloigner davantage. Il soupira tout en pensant que ces temps-ci ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui. Tentant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Ils avaient loué des chambres dans un hôtel, et au vu du petit troupeau qui se massait à l'entrée, certains avaient réussi à découvrir lequel. Il contempla un instant le petit groupe qui s'était formé à la porte de l'immeuble. En fait, il voyait surtout des parapluies, le temps s'étant sérieusement dégradé malgré une journée au ciel limpide. Il secoua la tête. Le groupe ne sortirait jamais par la porte principale, pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à rester là sous la pluie ? Puis brusquement il se releva, ferma la fenêtre et passa dans le cabinet de toilette dont la chambre était pourvue. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, douché et de nouveau maquillé. Il avait passé un jean usé et un tee-shirt blanc. Sur la table de chevet, il attrapa après quelque hésitation une bague d'argent à tête de mort et une chaîne aux maillons épais du même métal. Il y ajouta collier qui consistait en un pendentif façon army. Puis il chaussa des converses noires et passa une veste en cuir.

Dehors des fans attendaient. Et lui n'avait pas envie de rester seul ce soir.

La porte de sa chambre claqua dans son dos quand il sortit. Le couloir de l'hôtel était sombre mais il négligea la minuterie. Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas souple vers l'ascenseur, la lumière s'alluma brusquement.

_K'so ! _Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser un membre de son groupe ou de l'équipe technique. Ils étaient au courant qu'il ne passait que rarement ses nuits seul, mais tout ça ne regardait que lui. _K'so !_ Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt le chanteur qui tournait l'angle du couloir. Il arrivait vers lui, pas moyen de l'éviter. Lorsqu'il aperçu le bassiste, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne fit cependant même pas mine de lui demander ou il allait à cette heure, maquillé et aussi bien habillé.

- Bonne chasse, murmura-t-il l'air moqueur lorsqu'il qu'il le croisa.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et l'ignora, glissant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité.

oOoOo

Un nouveau baiser enflamma son corps et il agrippa les fins cheveux noirs du jeune homme, dont les lèvres descendaient maintenant dans son cou, y traçant de la langue des sillons de feu. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre la cloison de l'ascenseur, et s'entendit gémir :

- « Tosh… »

Les mains de Toshiya parcouraient déjà son corps. Il n'avait pas été long à ouvrir la veste, ses longues mains effleurant la peau fine du jeune homme. L'une d'elle se glissa sous sa jupe à l'instant même où, dans un tintement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Shinya sursauta, se rendant compte que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre et réalisant enfin l'état dans lequel il était. Sa veste largement ouverte avait glissé sur ses bras. De son côté Tosh, qui avait troqué sa tenue de scène pour une chemise et une veste de cuir plus simples, n'était pas mieux. Ils s'étaient démaquillés dans les toilettes du bar ce qui avait, cette fois-ci, limité les dégâts. Toshiya déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son ami.

- On est arrivé, tenshi no…

Shinya rougit un peu alors que le bassiste l'entrainait par la main. De quoi avait-il peur ? A cette heure là, peu de chance que quelqu'un prenne l'ascenseur… Toshiya ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa passer le jeune homme qui entra en rajustant ses vêtements. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Toshiya le suivit, se débarrassant de sa veste, il posa ses clefs sur la table basse et se tourna avec un sourire vers son ami.

- « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsque la froide lumière bleutée du frigo innonda l'appartement que Shinya se rendit compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait allumé la lumière. Son ventre lui faisait mal et même respirer lui demandait un effort. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Toshiya, la tête dans le frigo, grogna :

- « Par contre je n'ai pas grand chose. »

Quand il revint, il tendit une canette de bière à Shinya en gloussant :

- « Comme d'hab' quoi... »

Le jeune homme saisit la canette sans même sans rendre compte. Il avait l'impression de revivre une scène déjà vécue. Mais cette fois, la fin risquait d'être bien différente. Il ferma les yeux et se força à expirer lentement.

- « Shinya ? »

Toshiya le regardait, l'air soucieux. Il tenta un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer, mais n'arriva pas à tromper son ami. Tosh posa sa bière et lui fit face. Les mains sur les hanches il l'empêchait de fuir et il planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Si tu as peur, si tu ne veux pas, tu le dis. Je… je ne veux pas que tout finisse parce qu'on a été trop vite. Tu sais… pour toi, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Shinya retint difficilement un sanglot, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Toshiya le bouleversait. _Comment ais-je pu douter de ses sentiments ?_ Il leva doucement une main tremblante et lui effleura les lèvres du bout des doigts.

- « Tosh… »

Cette fois-ci il n'eut pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de la bouche du jeune homme. _Pratiques ces bottes… _Leurs lèvres se carressèrent lentement, presque douloureusement, savourant le plaisir de sentir l'autre contre eux. Puis Shinya frôla de la langue la bouche de Tosh, s'insinua entre les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Leur baiser se prolongea avec cette même douloureuse lenteur. Ils ne voulaient rien perdre de l'autre. Que cet instant devienne une éternité. Doucement, leur étreinte se resserra, Shin attrapa la nuque de Toshiya dont les mains s'appropriaient son dos, électrisant son corps à travers le cuir de sa veste. Leur langues devinrent plus exigeantes. Le baiser s'approfondit alors que leurs mains, leur corps cherchaient le contact de l'autre. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Shin lorsque Toshiya les quitta pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme posa son front contre celui de son ami et contempla le visage aux yeux clos, dont les lèvres entrouvertes attendaient les siennes, le souffle court. Il sentit des doigts fins achever d'ouvrir sa chemise et effleurer du bout des ongles son torse.

- « Tosh… »

Presque une supplique. Lentement, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la veste de Shin. Du bout des doigts, en une cruelle et lente caresse, il remonta le long de la poitrine du jeune homme, fit glisser de ses épaules le vêtement qui tomba sur le sol. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Shin, en traça un chemin le long de sa gorge, remonta la ligne de la machoire. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un profond et passionné baiser.

Toshiya souleva le corps léger de Shinya dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit sans quitter ses lèvres. Les mains du jeune homme agripèrent les pans ouverts de sa chemise, l'empêchant de s'écarter, et d'une traction l'attirèrent à côté de lui sur les draps. Et alors que leur baiser se prolongeait en une éternité délicieuse, que leurs mains parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'autre, Shin se laissa aller doucement en arrière.

Tosh interrompit leur baiser. Le souffle court, il contempla le corps de Shinya qui s'étendait sous lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Tu es si beau._ Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient, enfiévrés par le désir.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots.

oOoOo

- « Aïshiteru Hime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Toshimasa. »

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de son amant.

oOoOo

* * *

_Bon voili voilou un 'ti chap d'achevé (il en reste plou qu'un les filles! presque achevée la torture)_

_J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes de frappe ou de fautes tout court, je fais de mon mieux -- (si si aelin:p et oui tu vas encore pouvoir me charrier! t'as vu la description des fringues -j'adore trop les vêtements! > - ça sent la pro, ne? XD)_

_reviewer plizz_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :** Lulucifer…_

_**Titre : Good Bye my lover…**_

_**Sujet** : Dir en grey (forcément ) mais en fait plutôt deux des membres des Diru…  
**Genre** : Ce que vous voudrez mais plutôt du côté choix cruciaux et larmes pour le coup""_  
_**Disclaimer** : …  
**Déclaration de l'auteur** : J'ai trop la flemme de résumé alors pas de résumé Après tout je pense que ke peu de personnes qui liront ce chap auront lu les 4 autres, ne? _

_Et puis bon là ce serait un peu du genre épilogue (même si au final ya de grand risques que ça devienne aussi un_ _prologue :p)_

_Comme d'hab' pleins de changements de temporalité pour vous paumer... (j'y peux rien moi si j'aime bien les changements d'époque çç c'est pas du sadisme -enfin je crois pas ")_

_Je me tais now et je vous laisse lire j'espère que ça vous plaira! (même un peu de tosh martyrisé pour toi Aelin XD) Lulucifer, le 27/03/06 _

_(et demain, concert de kagerou! Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! . trop contente /)_

« Good Bye My Lover… »

5

Shinya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il plongea le nez dans son verre pour les dissimuler. Avec les trois autres membres de « Kiv'has » et Urumi, ils passaient la soirée dans un bar. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure mais sembler de bonne humeur lui était trop difficile. Depuis une semaine il jouait la comédie. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

En rentrant des cours cette après-midi là, il avait eu la surprise de voir une petite silhouette bien connue plantée devant chez lui. Tooru était de deux ans son aîné. Ils s'étaient connus par des amis communs et leur bonne entente musicale ainsi qu'une estime mutuelle leur avait fait garder le contact. Ces derniers mois, le chanteur lui parlait de plus en plus de Tokyo et de projets sérieux. Aussi en le trouvant devant sa porte, Shinya se doutait que ce n'étaient pas pour ses beaux yeux que le chanteur avait fait le trajet depuis Kyoto.

- « On monte à Tokyo Shin-kun ! Je me lance et on verra bien ! »

Shinya contempla son ami. Le mètre soixante, que sauvait cinq centimètres de talons compensés, les yeux sombres sous une tignasse blonde ébouriffée, il gesticulait planté au milieu de la chambre du batteur. Tooru était unique. Shinya avait appris à apprécier le petit chanteur, si différent de lui, dont il connaissait le talent. Aussi bien pour les vocalises que pour les embrouilles. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à enfin lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

Devant le silence de Shin, Tooru lâcha à contre-cœur :

- « Le seul problème, c'est que… notre batteur suit pas. » Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au jeune homme, resté imperturbable. « Tu es le seul qui ait le niveau Shin ! Viens avec nous ! On va réussir à percer ! »

Son ton était devenu implorant. Mais Shinya savait qu'il avait foi en ce qu'il disait. C'était loin d'être des mots en l'air.

- « Je n'ai même pas dix-sept ans Tooru. Tu veux vraiment que ma mère me tue ? »

Le visage du jeune batteur n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre. Tooru soupira : ça allait être plus dur que prévu. Mais il y arriverait.

Shinya fut tiré de ses pensées par une exclamation joyeuse. A l'autre bout de la table, Urumi fronçait les sourcils, faussement fachée :

- Shinya ! C'est quoi ses cachoteries ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine ?

Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle s'était décidée à offrir des chocolats à Shôji pour le quatorze et il lui tenait discrètement la main sous la table. Shinya jeta un regard à Tosh :

- « Gomen »fit-il sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaître le moindre regret. « Je pensais qu'elle savait déjà.

- Alors tu fais quelque chose ? On ne va pas laisser passer ça ! »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Il regarda rapidement les autres, tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres attendant sa réponse. _Si je ne vous en ais pas parlé c'est parce que je préfère ne pas y penser._ Ils avaient convenu avec Tooru qu'il lui donnerait sa réponse avant la fin du mois. « Je t'appellerais pour ton anniversaire, alors d'ici là, médite à ma propostion Shin ! ».

- « Je… je n'aime pas trop les anniversaires. Ni les fêtes. »

oOoOo

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il sentait chaque jour sa vie s'échapper un peu plus d'entre ses mains. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait oublié qui il était, où il allait. Il sentait son corps pourrir de l'intérieur, rongé par un mal qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, contre lequel il ne pouvait résister. Les larmes n'arrivaient même plus à rouler sur ses joues. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Le stylo glissait sur le papier. Une écriture saccadée, presque automatique. La plume se releva un moment. Il relu les mots qu'il venait d'écrire, hésita un instant, puis signa d'un geste rapide, presque rageur. Il plia ensuite la feuille en deux la glissa dans une enveloppe, qu'il lissa et ou il griffonna rapidement un nom. Enfin le stylo se posa sur la table. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans l'appartement sombre.

- « Muun'ya ? Muun-kun ? »

Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, pas un bruit ne lui indiquait une éventuelle présence. Il se décida enfin à passer le seuil. Dans le salon, une petite lampe était allumée, diffusant une pâle lumière jaune. Un éclat attira son attention. Un stylo, un rectangle blanc. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour comprendre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps et sans même s'en rendre compte il s'effondra sur la moquette. Déjà, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir les larmes sillonaient son visage, de longs et douloureux sanglots secouaient son corps. _Muun'ya…_Il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. _Muun'ya ! _Tout était de sa faute…

Il écrasa sa cigarette et sortit machinalement son paquet de sa poche. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Avec un grognement il jeta un regard au cendrier déjà plein. _Je devrais arrêter…_Mais il alluma la dernière. Il ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire et la télé le déprimait. Ses yeux dérivèrent involontairement vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvait la housse et détourna rapidement son regard. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis… Il se frotta instinctivement le poignet gauche. La récente cicatrice zébrait de rouge la peau claire. Il tira nerveusement sur la cigarette. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette nouvelle marque. Son regard revenait toujours s'y poser. Involontairement. Inévitablement.

_K'so !_ Il se leva subitement, traversa la pièce, fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un carnet relié et une petite trousse de cuir. Il revint alors à son bureau et se mit à dessiner. Se traits nerveux couvrirent bientôt les feuilles de noir et de ratures. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé. La réunion de l'après-midi avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps. Le groupe n'existait plus. Mais maintenant cela lui était égal. Sans Muun'ya, Gosick ne rimait plus à rien. Il n'avait plus aucun désir de continuer. Il raya violemment ce qu'il venait de griffonner et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand son portable sonna. Il le regarda un moment clignoter. Puis il se décida à tendre la main et décrocha :

- Moshi moshi ? Hara dess'…

oOoOo

Tooru avait compris les réticences du jeune homme, mais il avait également su comprendre qu'il était loin d'être insensible à sa proposition. Le jour même, il avait tenu à parler à la mère de Shinya. Il lui souligna la chance qu'il y avait de pouvoir entrer dans un groupe qui connaissait une réelle possibilité de réussite. Ils commençaient à avoir un vrai public dans leur région, la capitale était simplement l'étape suivante. Tooru se chargeait de loger Shinya à ses frais et il avait assuré que le jeune homme continuerait sa scolarité.

- « Un an. Laissez-nous un an pour vous prouver que l'on peut faire de votre fils un musicien professionnel ! »

Shinya regardait avec étonnement le petit chanteur. Sous ses mèches blondes, son regard brillait de sérieux. Et s'il se laissait parfois emporter par son enthousiasme, il posait des arguments solides. Et surtout il lui montrait qu'il avait conscience de la jeunesse du jeune homme. Shin vit le regard inquiet de sa mère se tourner vers lui.

- « Je peux faire confiance à Niimura, Okaasan. Il ne me proposerait pas quelque chose s'il n'était pas sûr de lui... Mais moi-même je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux. »

Tooru hocha la tête :

- « Bien sûr. C'est pas une décision que tu vas prendre à la légère. Je vais vous laisser. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir et si tu veux m'appeler pour me poser des questions n'hésite pas. Vous non plus Terashi-san. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je comprendrais votre choix. »

Il s'inclina pour prendre congé. Shinya savait que le jeune homme désirait vivement qu'il le suive mais il ne savait pas s'il était réellement à la hauteur. S'il pourrait conjuguer musique et cours, ni s'il arriverait à quitter Osaka. Le restaurant marchait de mieux en mieux et sa mère avait récemment put embaucher quelqu'un pour l'aider ce qui les libérait, lui et Nami, d'un grand poids.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

_Toshiya…_

Ça faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Des semaines de pur bonheur. Shinya goûtait le plaisir d'être avec celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Il n'était jamais rassasié de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Et il le savait partir à Tokyo serait le quitter. _On ne résistera pas à une telle séparation…_

oOoOo

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hime? »

La question de Toshiya l'électrifia. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de son amant qui le regardait, inquiet.

- « Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. J'ai bien senti qu'en ce moment, tu es absent... Qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

- Ano… »

Shinya sentit son cœur se serrer, mais malgré sa peur, il sut qu'il était plus que temps d'enfin parler à Toshiya.

- « J'ai… j'ai eu une proposition. Pour être batteur… dans un autre groupe.

- Quitter les Kiv'has ? »

Toshiya fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ou Shin voulait en venir.

- « Si tu estimes que c'est le mieux pour toi, que c'est une opportunité, fonce ! Tu sais ça… ça ne changera rien entre nous. Ano… » Ses bras vinrent entourer le corps de son ami, des sanglots secouaient les minces épaules du jeune homme. « Shin ! ou est le problème ? Parle-moi… »

Sa voix était angoissée. Depuis quelques jours il ne comprenait plus son amant, ses réactions, son mutisme. Que se passait-il ?

Shinya se força à faire face à Toshiya, retenant les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux et troublaient son regard :

- « Tooru me propose de monter avec son groupe à Tokyo. Ma…. Ma mère est d'accord et je… » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son amant, Shin baissa la tête, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Serrant le corps tremblant du jeune homme contre lui, Toshiya mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'impliquaient ses paroles. Tokyo. Il avait souvent entendu parler de Tooru et déjà croisé le petit chanteur lors d'un concert. Il connaissait sa motivation et son talent. Tokyo. Leur objectif à tous. Le rêve de la réussite. Tokyo... Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un sourire s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il releva le menton de Shinya, effleura du bout du pouce ses lèvres tremblantes et plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants du jeune homme :

- « Je ne change rien à mes paroles Hime-chan… Si c'est une réelle opportunité, si c'est ce que tu veux, vas-y. Il y a des chances qui ne se présentent qu'une seule fois dans la vie… »

Malgré ses larmes et sa douleur, la décision de Shinya était déjà prise. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Si les mots de son amant étaient nécessaires à son cœur, sa raison avait tranché depuis longtemps. Depuis le moment même où il avait aperçut le chanteur à sa porte…

- « Et nous deux ?

- Je te rejoindrais un jour. Je te le promets… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Ils firent l'amour ce soir là plus passionnément que jamais. Mais alors que Shinya s'était endormi dans ses bras, Toshiya resta longtemps éveillé. Allongé, le corps de son amant contre le sien, yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il ne retint plus les larmes qui l'étouffaient.

Cette nuit fut leur dernière. Dans un accord tacite il ne se touchèrent plus jusqu'au départ de Shinya. Le lendemain même, le jeune homme annonça sa décision à Urumi et aux autres membres du groupe. Il quitta Osaka le jour de son anniversaire. Sur le quai, sa mère et sa sœur, les yeux rouges, Muun'ya qui souriait courageusement et Urumi cachant ses larmes dans les plis de la veste de Shôji. Alors que le train l'emportait vers Tokyo, Shinya ne put retenir les siennes.

Toshiya n'était pas venu.

oOoOo

Un long sanglot déchira sa poitrine. D'une main rageuse, il essuya ses joues maculées de traînées humides. Il se força à se calmer, à respirer normalement. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à les arrêter. A travers la brume il put cependant distinguer les chiffres rouges de son radio-réveil. Dix huit heures vingt. C'était fini maintenant. Il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait plus lui crier de rester. Il était trop tard. Allongé sur ce lit où ils avaient partagé tant de choses, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. La musique de X-Japan qui résonnait depuis le matin dans sa chambre couvrit son hurlement.

oOoOo

OWARI

oOoOo

ou presque

oOoOo

_Yepeeeh ! Enfin fini ! Quel bonheur ! (larmes de joie_ ) 

_Bon comme vous devez être sur le point de m'assassiner (mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe après ! ) je vous rassure : cette fanfic n'est que le début d'une plus longue ! alors heureux ? XD_

_La suite ne devrait pas tarder à être en ligne… mais il faudra me prouver votre motivation lol. Bien sûr ce sera les retrouvailles de nos petits mamours… (mais méfiez vous des surprises ! ) En ce moment je sèche un peu donc je ne sais pas trop quand vous pourrez la lire... gomen TT_


End file.
